1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fuel injectors, and more particularly to fuel injectors for gas turbine engines and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines must satisfy high demands with respect to reliability, weight, performance, economic efficiency and durability. Among other things, the use of advanced manufacturing methods and material selection play a decisive role in meeting these requirements.
Conventional methods for manufacturing gas turbine components include forging and investment casting. For example, the highly stressed components in the compressor region of a gas turbine are typically manufactured by forging, whereas the rotor and stator blades of the turbine are typically manufactured by investment casting.
Fuel injectors for gas turbine engines often include a complex nozzle tip assembly for delivering atomized fuel to the engine combustor that includes a cast swirler and multiple sub-assemblies. In addition, intricate assembly methods and machining processes are required to meet specified performance criteria for many nozzle assemblies.
Such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. There remains a need in the art for improved devices and methods for producing nozzles, injectors and the like. There also remains a need for such devices and methods that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.